Samson Arigiros
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Samson Arigiros |- | First Name Pronunciation * SAM-son |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * Sam (can be confusing) |- | Homeland | Midas |- | Occupation | Royal Advisor |- | Born | 1216 AD |- | Coat of Arms | |- | Motto | With Fire We Pay |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.79 meters |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Brown |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English & Elvish and others |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Dimis Arigiros * Elena Arigiros (Matinas) |- | Siblings * Stratos Arigiros |- | Spouse(s) * TBA |- | Children * TBA |- |} Samson Arigiros is a Royal Advisor to King Dante of Midas. He first was the black sheep of the family. His brother Stratos had earned his success by becoming a knight of Midas. However Samson had no such luck until Vangelis learned of his true potential and started to groom him into becoming one of Dante's advisors. Vangelis only thought that with Samson's intelligence, the royalty of Midas and the kingdom itself could only prosper, especially when Midas was going to expand through building colonies on small islands. Hidden Abilities Working alongside with Samson, Dante discovered that his new advisor had secret abilities. In the laboratories they both explored magic, though Samson never had the ability to use the magic that only members of the Midas family possessed. However he did improve certain abilities Dante possessed by exploring them. He also had a great potential in alchemy, which was more his field of expertise, rather than Dante's. Books by Samson Already a prolific writer before he came to Midas, his passion for quill and parchment amplified once he came to know the great royal house of Midas, and those connected. What started as a private hobby soon turned into a library of work detailing the lives and histories of those he served, and would give future generations a better understanding of those that had ruled before. Isle of Midas Books * "The War of Midas: The Reign of Callandra" - A detailed look at the reign of Midas' most feared queen. * "Dante: Son of Midas" - A personal look at the first king of Midas in over a millennium. * "Conversations with Dante of Midas" - A book of many quotes by Dante. * "Private Reflections on Dante of Midas" - Samson's personal take on Dante. * "Renaissance of Midas" - Details of what happened after the reign of Callandra. * "Son of None: The Reign of Azrael" - A short book detailing the brief but terrible reign of Azrael of Midas. * "The Prince That Was Promised" - Details on the old prophecy of Midas and it's reflection on Rhaegar of Midas. * "Blood Splattered Gold: The Dark History of The Vanishing Isle" - A look back in the history of Midas, ending with the reign of Queen Callandra. * "Golden Chains" - The truth about slavery in the old days of Midas. * "The Fate of Samiyah" - A terrifying look into the raising of the Midas daughters named Samiyah, and how the cycle was eventually thwarted by the last Samiyah. * "The Promised Times" - The reign of Rhaegar of Midas. Myrmidon Books * "Achilles: The Man & The Myth" - The life of Achilles as told by those who knew him. * "The Pride of Myrmidon" - A collection of histories and stories of the Royal House of Myrmidon. * "History of Myrmidon" - A look through the history of the isle once known as Aegina. * "The War of Troy" - A retelling of the infamous war, as depicted by Achilles himself. Quotes and details taken from Achilles' own library. * "Son of War, Keeper of Peace: The Reign of Panos" - A detailing of Panos' rule in Myrmidon. Arrakis Books * "Arrakis Awakening" - Detailing the rise of the new city and state from the ashes of Old Elis * "History of Old Elis" - Tales of the ancient times of Old Elis up until The Doom. * "The Last Daughter of Old Elis: The Early Life of Shaina Stormborn" - A look at the tragedy laced early days of Shaina Storm. * "From the Ashes: The Reign of Shaina Stormborn" - A detailing of the rule of Shaina once returning to Greece and the coming of Arrakis. * "Analysis: The Doom of Elis" - A retelling of what is known that happened on the fated day and the following years. * "War of the Phoenix: A Study" - A detailed analysis of the war that nearly tore apart Greece and Elysium. Ealdor Books * "Collected Tales of Elysium" - Stories of various events throughout Elysium's history. * "Stormbringer: Elven Influences in Greece" - Examples of how the Elven influence has affected the culture and language of Greece. * "Heart of the Storm: The Reign of Torani" - Detailed analysis of the rule of Torani Storm * "The Wonders of Elysium" - An in depth look at the many sites, castles, mountains, caves, lakes and other places to explore in Elysium. * "Mother Confessor: The Life of Seifa Theirin" - A look at the life and reign of Seifa Theirin. * "Beware the Calm: Histories of the Royal House of Elysium" - A collection of stories going back to the earliest known members of the Storm family. * "Chevalier de Sangreal: Honour & Duty" - Details of the lives and sacrifices of Elysium's most honoured knights of the crown. * "History of the Elves" - A look into the rich history of the Elves * "The Nightwatchman & Other Tales of Outlaws in Elysium" - Tales of the infamous outlaws that have lurked in the forests and highways of Elysium. * "Songs of Elysium" - Lyrics of famous songs sung throughout Elysium. Miscellaneous Books * "Tetrad of Peace: Unlikely Alliances" - Details of the unification of Elysium, Elis, Myrmidon and Midas. * "Gods & Men" - A study of the relationship between mortals and the gods in Greece. * "Dracarys: Tales from Drakofel" - Everything there is to know about dragons. * "The Sisters of the Shade: Mysteries of the Bene Gesserit" - An analysis of the strange and secretive sect, mostly speculative. * "Dragon Age: The Rise of the Storm and Midas Dragons" - Details of the giving, hatching and raising of the dragons known in Elysium and Midas. * "Song of the Sirens" - Fables and legends mixed with facts, some of it is speculative. * "Kings & Queens: Love and Leadership" - A respective peak at the loves of the rulers of the Tetrad of Peace, and the mingling of the families. * "My Travels Around Greece" - Samson's tales of his adventures around Greece before settling in Midas. * "History of the Dwarves" - A brief look at what is known of the Dwarves * "Kin of the Dragons" - A small tome detailing the unusual traits and relationships between the royal Dragonborn children and the dragons they possess. * "Songs of Greece" - Lyrics of famous songs sung throughout Greece. * "The Book of the Dragonborn" - A look at the unusual nature of being a Dragonborn * "The Princesses & The Dwarf" – A children's book detailing the tale of two princesses and a grumpy old dwarf. * "A Song of Ice & Fire" - Details coming soon. * "Forgotten Isles of Greece" - A list of descriptions of the surrounding isles of Greece. 'Gallery' Pictures= 40dzede.jpg|Working on one of his many books 41fzefezf.jpg| 44eezzzz.jpg|His Life's Work Counsel.jpg|Counseling with Dante D507ebc6-71e8-11e7-a1e4-b67c25a49489.jpg| 9qewdqweqwedqwd.jpg| 583906-john-bradley-west-as-samwell-tarly-in-season-7-of-game-of-thrones-2.jpg| |-| Videos= |-| Music= Samson's Theme| |-| Artwork= Category:Human Category:Male Category:Nobility Category:Third Generation Category:Isle of Midas Category:Misc. Families Category:Sorcery